The Daddy Kink 3
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: I finally finished my third daddy kink story! Nat x Edd. It's not the best, but I tried. Rated M.


Kink AU with Bondage, Mentions of Spanking, Toys and more! :3

Me: I love hearing the words "Baby Boy" and I don't know why. Could just be a kink thing. I am so bad and I blame my mind for this. By the way Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d!

P.S. This is Nat x Rev!Edd(I tried)

Characters |Names to represent them:

1\. High School Delinquent | Swimmer/ Baby Boy (Submissive Rev!Edd age 18!)

2\. Successful Businessman | Millionaire (Dominating Nathan age 27!)

Read On & Enjoy!

/

Eddward sighed as sat on the large bed in Nat's bedroom waiting for the older male to come home. He doesn't like waiting especial when he was this aroused. 'Fuck, where is he?' Groaning Edd lays down with his back flat against the double king sized bed Nat had bought because having a normal king sized bed in a large bedroom like this didn't seem remotely big enough.

Sighing he runs his hands down his clothed chest and pulled the garment off after reaching the hem. The shirt is then thrown across the room along with his tight skinny jeans, boots, socks, and beanie he'd been wearing. With his black boxers still on, the raven cupped the bulge straining against the smooth material. It felt wonderful, but then Nathan's voice flashes into his mind and he moans, rubbing it hard, the heal of his palm pressing down roughly.

'Hey baby boy, don't you love it when I touch you here.' Nat's voice rang through his clouded mind. The delinquent arches his back and thrusts into his hand impatiently.

'Well aren't you eager. Do you want it that bad?' He nods yes even though it's just his over active imagination.

'Why don't you take those off Baby Boy, I wanna see all of you.' The dream like voice said, sounding so much like Nathan that Edd gasped with a desperate whimper. He then quickly pulls off his boxers and start probing his dry entrance using wet pre-cum from fondling himself as lube. His index finger roughly pushing into first ring of heat. The raven flinches, though the pain made the imaginary Nat's voice louder.

Imaginary Nat groans. 'Come on Baby Boy, say my name while you open yourself up for me.'

"N-Nathan~!"

'That's not my name Baby. You know how to say it.'

"D-daddy~!" Edd groaned out while fingering himself faster and adding another. He then scissors his fingers the way the real golden eyed rich man would and searches for that one spot that makes him see stars as he squeals. "Ahh~ Daddy it feels so good."

'I know Baby and you make the cutest sounds too.'

Edd arches his back when he finds the pleasure spot again. He wishes the real millionaire were here doing these things to him. Fingers were never the real thing, but they sure make really nice substitutes.

'Turn over and lift your hips Baby Boy.' Fake Nat purrs voice sounding rough with want. 'Make sure I can see that pretty little ass of yours.'

Eddward complies obediently turning over onto his stomach to lift his hips with his knees bent and legs spread wide. He wanted Nathan so bad he's starting to believe in his little fantasy's words and presence like his lover was actually there. (It almost sounded too real.)

'Good boy. Now tell me you want it.' His imagination of green haired man ordered. At this point during sex doggie style meant free range for whatever the older of the two wanted, teasing included. All Nat had to do is press the tip of his cock to Edd's prepared entrance and nudge him until he begged the older to touch him like the sluts he pretends to hook up with at parties only to make the young raven jealous.

The swimmer can't help but whimper at the image of the businessman's large member. "Oh, please Daddy. I want it, please give it to me Daddy." He knew that none of this was real, but he wanted it so bad. Wanted Nat to fuck him hard and treat him like the dirty little whore he knows he is. If anything it was hard for him not to think of Nat's cock ramming up his ass. "I want it D-daddy, please. Please fuck me, please." He was so inthralled by the fantasy he hadn't even noticed that someone entered the room.

"Anything for you baby boy."

Edd freezes holding his breath. That was not part of his imagination. Shuddering he looks over to the door of the room and gasps. There stud the hansome golden eyes businessman, half naked, his cock wiped out with a hand stroking himself. "Hey, baby boy." He says huskily and climes onto the bed to join his lover.

"Nathan~!" Edd moans with excitement, but it then quickly turns into a moan of pain as his ass is slapped harshly for the slip.

"That's not my name."

"I'm sorry, D-daddy."

"It's fine Baby. Just don't slip up again and I won't have to punish you." Nat says leaning down to kiss the red mark using both of his hands to kneed the slighter's thighs. "I know you can handle a lot of pain, but I don't like hurting my favorite toy."

"But I like it when you hurt me."

"I know baby, I know." The businessman groans running his tongue down Edd's crack and wedging his wet appendage inside for brief taste only to bring it back to lick the red hand shaped streak he'd left. Edd jolted underneath him trying to stay as still as possible under the light teasing. Nat smirks before gently sinking his teeth into the mark causing the other to thrash.

"Uh-ohh god." Edd gasped. "Harder Daddy, please!"

"I can't yet baby. Daddy's gotta satisfy himself a little too, you know." The older chided as he released the boy from his hold. "I want you to go get those toys I bought from your room."

Eddward almost too eagerly lifts himself from the bed and walks out the door not minding that he was completely naked with his cock still painfully hard with bits of pre cum leaking from the tip. When he comes back he's holding a small box full of what Nathan called "toys". They were toys alight, sex toys and the expensive kind. Ones that Edd used on a daily basis to get himself off whenever Nathan came home late or was on a long business trip. The raven roved his bright cyan eyes over them licking his lips with anticipation as he hands the box over to the millionaire.

"Good boy, back on the bed." The younger complies instantly and Nathan smiles in amusement. "Now lets get started."

/

"You're so beautiful Baby." Nathan purrs as he looked over his lovers state. Said boy was blindfolded with his hands cuffed behind his back with his ass in the air. It seems that the business man had gone a little to far with his play. He traced his fingers over the small chain that connect to anal beads. The younger insides clenched at the others touch causing the beads press harder on his prostate. Edd groans with a sob. The noise causes Nathan to smile while leaving kisses individually on the hickeys that practically littered the younger makes thighs as well as a few bleeding bite marks. "You were so good for me I should give you a reward."

"Y-yes. I-I was so good D-daddy can I please have my reward." Eddward rasped sounding like he was in tears.

"Oh? But I was just starting to have fun with you." The green haired man pouts even though his toy couldn't see it. "Fine." He agrees while he gently tugs on the chain to the anal beads. "Once I finish pulling these out I'll untie you and take off the blind fold, okay?"

"Okay but-AHH~!" Edd screams as Nat quickly yanks out the beads without warning. "Oh Fuck-!" He moans just before cuming all over the sheets trembling as the after shocks racked his body.

The business man becomes falsely disappointed. "Oh that's too bad." The delinquent can only keen in response still trembling. "And you were so obedient before."

Edd whines in protest.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna punish you-" Nathan purrs unlocking the metal cuffs and removing the blind fold. "Well at least not today."

The false reassurance only made the ravens cock twitch. Eddward groans disappointed in himself. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten himself so worked up before the millionaire came home. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Don't worry about it Baby."

"Are we still gonna... you know..." Edd trails off almost shyly.

Nat kissed the younger's spine, his molding into the dip in the center. "Of course I'm still gonna fuck you," He assures. "But I need you to turn over." The order was met with absolute compliance and once Edd faced him the greenett leaned down and swallowed the younger's flaccid member. Thoroughly surprised the delinquent fists Nat's hair as he keened in pleasure.

"Augh Daddy!" The younger cries growing hard and dribbling pre in seconds.

Nat stops, sitting up hurriedly while ripping off his slacks and underwear off all in one go. He then forcefully turns Edd on his stomach. There's no point in waiting any more than he needs. He slowly pushes the tip of his member inside but lets out a string of curses anyway. "Damn Baby, you're still so tight." Nat moans but Edd doesn't respond too busy trying to get the rest of Nat's cock inside him by pushing himself backwards.

Edd really was the best slut.

"God, I love you." Nat groans as he's buried himself to the hilt. God, he might just burst. "You feel so good Baby."

"N-Nathan!" Edd finally says.

The older ignores the ravens accidental slip too reared up with his need. Using his thumbs to stretch Edd's whole a little Nat starts plowing his ass. Moans and whimpers fill the large room the bed creaking from the businessman's unrelenting thrusts. When he finally comes it's thick mess that spills out of the ravens pretty pink hole as he pulls out.

"Daddy~!" Edd whines still very hard.

"Sorry Baby, but you're gonna have to finish yourself off."(1) Nat says sitting back so he could watch the show. His eyes watch with hidden admiration as Edd's hand shakily moves towards his member. The millionaire lets out a small chuckle and the pale hand of the raven stops in a second. "Oh don't mind me, continue." Edd hesitates but places his hand on his cock. It only takes him one or two lazy stokes before his come splatters the bed for a second time. The younger then falls limp, passed out and asleep.

Nathan chuckles once again before grabbing the blankets and laying next to the sleeping raven. "Goodnight Baby boy." The older males wipers while covering them in the warm duvet. Afterwards a happy smile graces his lips.

He's looking forward to punishing his lover... and very soon.(2)

/

Meaning of (1): Nathan said Edd could finish himself off but not with his hands.

Meaning of (2): Nat actually noticed the slip while he fucks Edd and after Edd disobeys him by using his hands. He then decides to punish the raven.

The end and done. I'm done. No more for this. Nothing you say will change my mind.

Review.


End file.
